


Dinner

by ayrtonwilbury



Series: 00qswann [4]
Category: SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: DINNER WITH MY MOTHER JAMES AND MADDY FUCK, Dinner, Multi, OH SHIT DINNER, in which we meet q's mother, q's mother is a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q's mom comes over for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

Maddy was always the first to come home. Usually she would order food but she hadn't, she didn't know if Q and James would be home yet. She was on the couch reading when Q opened the door and swore. She raised an eyebrow. “Luke?”

“Maddy! Oh thank god!” Q said as he dropped his bag and kicked off his shoes. “Can you cook?”

“Of course I can cook, I'm French,” she teased.

Q smiled happily. “Good! Can you help me?”

“What's the occasion?” she asked as she stood up from the couch and stretched.

“My mother is coming over for dinner,” he mumbled.

“I...what?”

“She knows about me and James but she doesn't know about the three of us,” Q explained hastily, his eyes wide. “I think the shock would kill her.”

Maddy raised an eyebrow. “So, we're going to be pulling a Three's Company? I'm going to be John Ritter.” She smiled at Q. “Tell me, are you Joyce DeWitt or Suzanne Somers?”

Q looked at her flustered. “I don't....I mean...”

“We both know that James is Suzanne Somers.”

Q huffed before he let out a small laugh. “Yeah, yeah he is.”

Maddy took his hand and kissed him softly. “Come on, I can make something real quick before your mother gets here. When is James coming home?”

“Within the hour. Mother likes a certain wine and the only place to get it is on the other side of the city.”

“Cheeky. Red or white?”

“Red.”

“Shepherd's pie. It's a peasant dish but it's good, simple.”

“I don't care as long as it won't make her complain. And please wear something other than sweatpants.”

Maddy frowned when she looked down at her attire; sweatpants with a spaghetti strap shirt. She pouted as she pulled Q closer and let her hands rest on his waist. “Come and knock on our door,” she sang and kissed him with a smile. “We've been waiting for you...”

“Ha ha,” Q deadpanned when Maddy pulled away. He slapped her ass and she jumped. Maddy turned and glared playfully at him as she moved to begin cooking for him.

“It'll be about an hour or so,” she told him as she began to take out the ingredients.

Q waved at her as he went into the bedroom to change into something less formal. He came back out with slacks and one of James's sweaters. She giggled as she lined the ingredients in a pan to put into the oven. The key turned over and James came into the flat, soaking wet as he shook his head. He smiled as he held out the bottle of red wine for Q. Q smiled and nodded. He kissed James quickly.

“Thank you love,” Q said. “Please shower and put on something respectable.”

“I was going to wear that,” James stated as he tugged on the sweater Q wore. Q stuck out his tongue and smiled.

“Go shower, love,” Q told him and kissed him again. “I'll make it up to the both of you when my mother leaves.”

“Come dance on our floor,” Maddy sang as she continued to cook in the kitchen. James looked over and laughed.

“Take a step that is new,” James sang back as he moved to the bathroom to shower.

Q pinched the bridge of his nose as he let out groan. “I hate both of you,” he muttered darkly.

Q has set the table, he opened the bottle of wine, and the food was almost done. James came out of the shower wearing dark slacks with a blue sweater which matched his eyes. Maddy wore a simple dress and came out of the bedroom right when there was a knock on the door. Q gasped as he bit his lip and James let out a breath.

“Please be good,” he demanded from the two of them. He opened the door and smiled. “Mother!”

“Luke!” a short, pudgy woman exclaimed as she wrapped her short arms around Q. James smiled as he saw the similarities between the two. He saw that Q inherited the curly hair from his mother but her hair was a lighter shade of brown. Her eyes were also brown unlike the swirling emerald green that were Q's. The woman looked at him and frowned. “James, have you been feeding him, he's much too skinny!”

James chuckled as he moved to get hugged by the older woman. “Sorry, I'll be better.”

“Oh! Mum, this is Maddy,” Q said as he introduced Madeleine. “She's our new roommate.”

Q's mother smiled and hugged her tightly. “I've heard so much about you!”

“You have?” Maddy asked worried as she looked at Q.

“Luke talks about you all the time when he decides that he wants to call me,” his mother teased. “I also heard that you cooked tonight as well. I hope you didn't spend all day on it. You should have made James cook, he's a lovely cook, too. But then I hear that Lukey keeps ordering out and I keep saying: “Luke, make that man of yours cook” and then he just makes some excuse about it.”

“I uh..yes,” Maddy answered as his mother talked a mile a minute. “Shepherd's pie, I hope you don't mind.”

“Nonsense!” his mother stated. “Sounds delightful. Robert used to make it all the time when we were young. Luke never cared for it because he didn't like the peas, but straightened him up when he had to sit at the table all night until he ate it.” His mother made her way into the dining room and left the three by the door. Q had turned a bright shade of red, knowing that there were going to be more stories about his past.

“Come knock on your door,” James sang as Maddy giggled while Q tried to stop them with a glare.

“I hate you both,” Q said again as they went to go eat and converse with Q's mother.


End file.
